The Boy In The Wheelchair 1 You Are Never Alone
by justgreat
Summary: A young boy struggles to come to terms with the fact that he is crippled and then meets someone who understands his torment.


The Boy In The Wheelchair. 1. You Are Never Alone.

David Miller woke up in the early hours of this Wednesday morning and despair took hold of him once again. In his dream his father was okay and he was okay and everything was just as it had been six months previously. He'd had this dream many times and he never dreamed of anything else. It was probably the only thing that kept him going or maybe he hadn't given up for his mother's sake, he wasn't entirely sure.

Yes, it had been six months since that terrible car accident which killed his Dad and left him paralysed from the waist down. It was established that the driver of the other car that ran into them at 80mph had been high on drugs and would probably spend at least ten years in prison. So what! Would it bring his father back or make him walk again? David was just glad his Mom hadn't been with them on that day. It had just been like any other day. His father had come to pick him up after school as normal. Sometimes his mother came too but not on this particular day.

He and his father, Patrick Miller, had always been close and he realised now as he lay in his bed how much he had loved him. They had been laughing and joking together as they normally did. No reason to think some stupid asshole would come along and make his mother a widow and turn his own world upside down. So here he was, 13 years old and feeling that it would better if he had died also. To think that he used to have aspirations about being a top sportsman one day. Some hope now!

David just lay in his bed pondering his fate and his future for about the next hour. What else could he do? Then his mother, Alice Miller, entered his bedroom with that damned wheelchair as always. One thing he didn't need was to be reminded how helpless and useless he was now. Since he'd been released from the hospital after three months he'd sat in either that chair, lay in his bed or sat in front of the TV as he ate the prepared food Alice made for him. She was now talking about him going back to school soon. How the hell could he face all those kids the way he was now?

"Time to get up, Davy!" she told him with her best smile. David wished she wouldn't keep calling him that. He wasn't five years old anymore. He figured after she'd taken him to the toilet and dressed him because he couldn't do a damn thing for himself she'd put him in front of the TV so he could take in a few movies, most of which would be crap. Is that what the rest of my life will be like? The boy did not relish the prospect of being dependant on her and others all the time.

He replied with much bitterness in his voice, "What's the point, Mom!"

To that she admonished him, "The point, son, is that life must go on, yours included. I am tired of your self- pity and your complaining all the time. You think it's been easy for me. I lost your father and I don't intend losing you as well. Stop expecting everyone to feel sorry for you. You may not know it, mister, but there are many others in the same boat as you and they probably make a lot less fuss then you. I know what you're thinking but you are wrong. Today there will a change. After you have your bath you will be wearing your swimming trunks because you're going down to the local pool. Jimmy is coming here to take you. You used to be a good swimmer didn't you!"

David could not believe what he was hearing. He told her in disgust, "Sure, Mom, but that was when I had my legs. What the hell are you doing to me!"

Alice would not be deterred. "You are going, son, wither you want to or not. You can swim with your arms you know, a lot of people can. The only thing that stops you from doing so is just you. It's time you learned to do something on your own without any help. I know you can do it, honey, so don't say that you can't. Now I want you out of that bed."

David was not in any position to argue with his mother. He knew her well enough to know he could not talk her out of something once her mind was made up. He put his arms around her neck as always and she lifted his 55 kilo frame into her arms. She did this so easily because she'd always been a strong lady. She placed him into the wheelchair and took him in the direction of the bathroom. There she stripped off his pyjamas and his briefs and put him in the bath after she had filled it with water. After about ten minutes of washing she lifted him out again and dried him off. She then dressed him in just a pair of dark swimming trunks and a white T-shirt.

At about eight thirty the doorbell rang. Alice opened the front door and there stood David's best friend James Parker. They had known one another since early childhood and he was called Jimmy by just about everyone. They did have at least one thing in common. Jimmy had lost his own Dad then he was just six years old and his mother had never been especially good at looking after him since she was something of a drinker. He had always thought of Alice Miller as more of a mother then his own and the two boys had always been close. Of all the local kids Jimmy was the only one who visited David regularly at the hospital and when he came back home. David often wondered why he even bothered; after all he had his own life to live. Why spend all his time with a worthless cripple?

His mother addressed the brown haired young visitor saying, "You don't have to do this, Jimmy. I want you to know that."

David's lifelong friend replied, "But I want to, Mrs Miller. Dave is my buddy."

Alice came over and kissed the young teen boy on the cheek. "That's very kind of you, darling." She turned to her son saying, "Jimmy has always been a good friend to you, David, so can you at least show some appreciation and be grateful that he still is."

The boy in the wheelchair regarded the other lad and said with a wide grin, "Thanks for coming here, man!"

"Not a problem, dude!" Jimmy was attired in red shorts and yellow shirt. "I'm wearing my trunks underneath. Too bad there won't be any girls there, they'd really like them. You ready, Dave?" The disabled boy nodded. "I think your Mom needs a break from looking after you. You'll like it, just wait and see. Maybe you don't think so now but once you're in the water it'll be really cool, trust me!"

So both youngsters were soon on their way to the local swimming pool. It was not normally open at this time but David's mother had made a special arrangement with the staff there for her son to have a two hour session that morning and they had complied. It was about half a mile from David's house. The boys moved at a slow pace down the isolated country road which led to the main building. David steered the wheelchair as best he could while Jimmy pushed it along behind him. It was not an electric chair that you could drive yourself, his mother could not afford one of those. He was pretty sure however that he could soon handle it by himself and would not have to depend on somebody taking him around everywhere. Some small measure of independence and dignity was the least he could expect the way his life was now.

At just after 9am both kids were in the main pool area. The pool itself looked huge. It was the largest in the state they had heard. They glanced at the light blue coloured water in the pool. It had such a fresh smell. Before they could think about getting into the cool, clear water a man entered this section of the building and approached them both. They guessed he was the pool attendant. He was a quite big guy with dark bushy hair and he was dressed in just grey trunks.

"Hello, guys!" he said to them in greeting. "I'm the attendant as you probably already know." His attention fell on the boy in the chair. "Will you need any help in getting into the water? That's what I'm here for, you know."

Jimmy replied for both of them. "No, we can manage on our own but thanks anyway, mister!"

The man grinned and said, "Okay, but if you need me for any reason I'll be in the next room. I have to keep an eye on things, you know." He then departed and the two young friends were entirely alone now. Jimmy pulled off his shirt and then took off his shorts to reveal the silky blue trunks he wore underneath.

"Show off!" David admonished him. He removed his own top shirt so he would be ready for the dip in the water. He asked his companion, "So how do I get in there? Are you gonna push me in chair and all!"

"Don't be a dork, man! I'll have to pick you up the way your Mom does and carry you to the pool and put you in. I can do it, no problem!"

David should have been pleased for the help his friend was offering but all he felt in that moment was despair. Would it always be this way, having to be carried like a baby by his mother and now by a kid no older then him? He started to tell Jimmy that he wanted to go back home, that he didn't want to come here ever again but for some reason he couldn't get the words out. There was something about this place. He realised that he really DID want to get in the water and prove to them all that he could still swim and he would.

After a long moment David advised the other boy, "All right, let's do it!" Jimmy came over until he was standing right next to the crippled boy in the chair. He leaned down and David put his arms around his neck and soon he was lifted into the arms of the other child. Jimmy held him close to his chest as he cradled him and began to move to the edge of the pool.

With his arms still wrapped around Jimmy's neck David commented, "I'm sure glad nobody else is around. They might think we're gay or something!"

Jimmy was now in position next to the water. As he held the immobile boy easily in his arms he looked him directly in the eyes and asked him, "Do you think we are?"

"You're crazy, you know that!" Nothing could have prepared David for what came next. It was totally unexpected. He assumed his buddy would slowly and gently lower him into the pool but instead Jimmy just dived straight in and they both landed in the cold water at the same time. David was just overwhelmed for a moment. His fair hair and face were just dripping wet. Once he got over the initial shock he began to feel at home in the soothing waters. He realised however that he was really mad at Jimmy for doing this.

"Asshole!" he exclaimed. "What did you do that for? I said you were crazy but I didn't figure you were that crazy. I only wanted a dip in the pool, not a nosedive."

Jimmy couldn't resist a little laugh. "Sorry, bud, but now we're in and you're over the worse the rest should a piece of cake." He was holding the disabled boy above the surface from behind by wrapping his arms around his chest. "Now let's see you swim. Come on, wonder boy, do your stuff! You're not getting out of here until you do."

"I'll show you!" the handicapped boy exclaimed. He settled back and let the cold water cover his body up to his neck. It's senses made him feel relaxed. He had never been afraid of the water, it was like a second home to him. His confidence grew with each passing second and he told his companion who was supporting him, "You can let me go now!" Jimmy did as he was asked and waited to see what would happen next.

David began to swing and flail his arms, using them like oars and his body started to move along the surface of the water. He was soon swimming like a fish. His moves were just so natural and graceful. He did not need his legs at all. The other youngster was just delighted at what he was seeing. "I knew you could do it!" he almost screamed.

"Told you I could do it, didn't I?" David felt something that he hadn't felt for some time, a feeling of joy and satisfaction. "I'm still pretty good at this, better then you I'll bet!"

Jimmy grinned. "Prove it then! Let's have a race." So the two young boys were soon competing with one another as they swam back and forth in the pool. Jimmy wasn't holding back even if his lifelong pal was at a disadvantage, he was in there to win. After awhile however he began to think he was the one at a disadvantage since David won most of their races without the use of his legs. Jimmy Parker was just in awe of the other child's ability. After half an hour he had to concede defeat.

The two young teenagers were now sitting on the edge of the pool with their feet dangling in the water. Jimmy had never liked being second best but he was quick to praise his friend's achievements and placed an arm affectionately around his shoulder saying, "You were great, man! Your Mom would have been really proud."

"Indeed she would have!" Both boys were caught by surprise by this other voice. Then they saw the same man they had seen earlier approach them, the pool attendant. When he was a few feet away he realised they were eyeing him curiously. He smiled and reassured them. "Relax, you guys, I'm not one of those that you think I am. I'd never have gotten this job if I were. By the way, I don't think you two are gay, not that's it's any of my business anyway."

This brought a laugh from all of them as the man sat down beside them. Then Jimmy told the newcomer, "You've been eavesdropping, haven't you!"

The attendant made a defensive gesture and replied, "Guilty as charged. I did sort of leave the loudspeaker on but I have to monitor things you know although you were pretty much in control anyway and you didn't need me at all." He addressed David then. "You're one hell of a swimmer, Davy boy!"

"You know who I am?" the wheelchair bound boy replied.

"Yeah, your Mom told me all about you and your Dad too." The man could see the sad expression in the boy's eyes. "It was a terrible tragedy, son, I know!"

"It just isn't fair!" That was all David could say.

"No it isn't, boy, but sometimes life just isn't fair, in fact a lot of the time it isn't. Hey, I haven't introduced myself yet, the name's Gary, Gary Reynolds." The man turned his attention to the unencumbered lad sitting next David. "I think I know who you are, tiger! James or Jimmy as they like to call you, Dave's one true buddy. He's lucky to have you, that's for sure. When you jumped into the pool holding him in your arms, that was hysterical" Gary couldn't stop himself laughing.

David's face beamed with a smile. "Guess it was kind of funny."

Gary went on, "I think coming here has done you a lot of good, young man, it's got you out of your shell. You were both having a great time in the pool today and I think you should do it on a regular basis. I'll arrange this with the boss here. I know he'll agree. You've got my support, I want you to know that."

It was Jimmy who replied first. "Thanks, Gary. By the way, do you have a family?" The look he got told him that perhaps it was unwise to ask this question. "Sorry, I know it's not my business."

Gary responded, "No, it's okay, son! I did once. I don't like telling this story to anyone but I think you two need to hear it, especially you Dave! Ten years ago I was on holiday with my wife and my two children, a little girl and boy. The first born, Joey, he'd be about the age of you guys now if he was still around. I guess you heard about that terrible tsumami in Thailand, haven't you."

David chirped in, "Sure, we know all about that Belon family who survived it all. They made a movie about it, didn't they?"

Gary nodded. "That was one very lucky family, I tell you! I'm told it's a great movie but I've never wanted to see it. It would bring back very painful memories. There were a great many families who were not as fortunate, mine included. It was Boxing Day and everything was so peaceful, a time you would least expect anything to happen. My wife, Debra and my lovely kids, Joey and Christine were on the seashore when that wave hit. I was in the restaurant ordering ice cream and that's why I was okay. They found their bodies washed up on the beach afterward. I could barely look at them. I flew them home and buried them at the local cemetery. This all stayed with me for a long time after and I haven't been interested in starting a family since. I think I would have given up if it hadn't been for the support of my father and some of my friends." Gary spoke directly to the crippled boy. "You see, son, I know exactly the pain and feeling of loss you've been experiencing these past months because I've been there myself."

The man and two boys were silent for several moments before David finally spoke. "I'm really sorry, Gary, it must have been awful for you. I guess I thought I was the only one with problems but my Mom is right. There's always somebody worse of then you."

The attendant smiled. "I don't know your mother that much but I have to admire what she's done with you. Truth is, I would like to get to know her better, maybe even ask her out on a date, if that's okay with you." The boy nodded. "That doesn't mean I'd want to get hitched up with her or anything but perhaps she needs a little help with you. I'm sure she's a strong lady and all but you could be a pretty big guy in a few years and she might not be able to cope anymore. I'd like to be here for both of you. Well anyway, I think you guys should be getting back. Do you mind if I put you back in the chair, Dave?"

The boy let him know it was all right. He did not fear this man in any way, in fact he now felt a special bond with him. Gary just gathered him up in his strong arms the way his Dad used to not so long ago and carried him like a small child towards the wheelchair. Before placing him into it he stood for a long moment holding the boy and they each gazed at one another intently. Maybe Gary was remembering what it was like to be a father and David was recalling what it was to have one. Finally the teenager was lowered into the chair.

Gary then knelt down beside the boy and took his hand in his own. He then said, "I know how hard it's been for you these past months but you are strong enough to come through it. You have a loving mother." He gestured at Jimmy standing behind them. "You have a very good friend right here. You have your eyes, your ears, two arms that could even win for you an Olympic Gold medal one day, who knows! You have a great deal, my young friend, even though you don't realise it now. Your life has changed but it hasn't ended, there is still much to look forward to. Prove to me you're not going to quit. You are thirteen now. Maybe it's time to become a man. I have faith in you, kid, I know you won't let me down."

David realised that this man had given him hope, a reason to go on. All he could say was, "I'll do my best, Gary!" It occurred to him to him then that he was crying.

Gary smiled. "It's okay, son, nothing wrong with it. I don't remember how many tears I shed over my family but it was a lot. Just let it all out. Maybe tomorrow you'll see things in a different light. Pleasure knowing you, David Miller. Be seeing you here many more times, I'm sure."

David told him, "You will, I promise!"

"Good man!" Gary's attention turned to the other lad. "You can take him home now, Jimmy, and tell his Mom that coming here has been very helpful to her son and she should be pleased to have made the decision to send him here and give her my regards and best wishes for the future."

So the boys bade the man who was obviously an expert when it came to suffering and loss farewell. When they arrived back home Alice Miller noted at once how much David's spirits had lifted and she was grateful for that alone. She heard all about David's success in the pool and how they became friends with the pool attendant.

"He's a great guy, Mom!" Alice's son told her. "You really should get to know him better." Still, his exertions that day had tired him out and she put him to bed shortly after. It was a long time before he slept however. Just a short while ago the future had looked very bleak but now he felt very optimistic about it. There were goals to achieve and much to be thankful for and to look forward to. Therefore his life was not over, maybe it was just beginning. He felt an inner peace that he hadn't felt for a very long time and then he drifted of to sleep and dreamed of his father once more.

That is the end of this chapter but David's remarkable story will continue in the next instalment coming later this year. Hope that some of you will read this and like it and send some feedback.


End file.
